As an alternate to conventional wet or flush toilet systems and for the purpose of saving water, there have been attempts at designing portable dry urinal devices. For example, one is referred to the disclosures found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,110; 2,375,090; and 2,374,725. Generally the systems have been relatively complex, expensive and even sometimes impractical. This is especially true in the sense that some such systems the complexity and expense thereof have more than off-set any advantage realized by not requiring the use of water to flush.
In addition, very few of such systems have been completely portable in nature. By this it is meant that the urine receiver cannot be held by hand and moved to a convenient location for accepting urine. In this same regard, often such urine receivers are not really adapted to be efficiently used by a female, and consequently are not optimumly used.
There has been and continues to be a need for a portable, nonflushable, urinal that is relatively simple, inexpensive and which is easily adapted to be communicatively connected to a drain line forming a part of the plumbing network of a residential structure.